Mío
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Era demasiado simple y sencillo para entenderlo, pero su idiota necesitaba que se lo dijera, lo bueno era que tenía la forma perfecta de demostrárselo.


¡Hola de nuevo!

Dado que mi otra historia al parecer tuvo buen recibimiento y el amor e ideas que tengo para esta pareja he decidido seguir subiendo más y más cosas.

En esta ocasión no es ninguna tragedia, este es más mi estilo, el fluffy.

Espero que os guste.

Dislaimer: K ni sus personajes me pertenecen, únicamente intento buscar una escena donde al fin Saruhiko y Misaki digan y hagan lo que el anime no quiso mostrar que ocurrió.

* * *

 _ **Mío**_

Corría entre las personas con su patineta en mano. Su camiseta blanca estaba algo manchada por culpas de las explosiones que habían sido llevadas a cabo allí abajo. Buscaba entre todos al joven de cabello petróleo. No podía esperar más para saber aquello que según Saruhiko él como idiota no podía entender, y que le explicaría para que pudiera entenderlo. Ardía en deseos de volver a escuchar aquella voz que durante años había intentado odiar, así como también volver a encontrarse con su amigo sin rencores al fin. Sin pensar en traiciones, dolor y furia. Volviendo a ser al fin únicamente Fushimi Saruhiko y Yata Misaki, como en aquellos tiempos donde ambos soñaban con un gran futuro sin estudios, sin nadie que les pusiera pruebas.

El menor no era la excepción, después de ser ayudado por los servicios se paseó con aquella muleta por los alrededores en busca del anaranjado, hasta que al fin lo vio.

Su cabello estaba descubierto, pudiéndose apreciar así el brillo de aquella cabellera que en el pasado él mismo observó de cerca. Al parecer él no le veía. Sonrió, a veces podía ser tan despistado. Más bien, siempre lo fue. Así era su Misaki, despistado e impulsivo. Recordaba aquellos días cuando se conocieron, cuando él mismo lo alejaba, hasta que al fin ese ``enano´´ se ganó no solo su atención y aprecio, sino también algo más, algo que él no sabía siquiera que tenía…Una cosa que para _casi_ todos había pasado desapercibida.

Con paso lento debido a su situación se fue acercando hasta que al fin, su adorado Misaki dio signo de verlo corriendo hacia él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Creía que al llegar a su lado simplemente le saludaría, pero para su sorpresa él soltó su patineta y de un saltó se aferró a su cuello, formando un cálido abrazo, que cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era meramente amistoso, aunque claro, no todo es lo que parece.

— ¡Lo conseguimos Saru! — exclamó separándose lo suficiente hasta encarar su rostro aún con aquella sonrisa pintada en su rostro — Al fin esto se ha acabado.

Parpadeó durante unos segundos, extrañado de aquella conducta, para después sonreír con aquella sonrisa verdadera que tanto gustaba al mayor — Sí, lo conseguisteis, enhorabuena Misaki — felicitó alargando la última sílaba de su nombre.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tendré que repetir que no digas mi nombre en público? — cuestionó con una mueca de enfado — Te lo dejaré pasar hoy porque estoy demasiado contento para estropearlo mono.

— ¿Seguro que es solo por eso? — interrogó tomando el mentón del mayor para mirar sus ojos avellana.

— I-Idiotam, ¡suéltame! — aulló zafándose del agarre que le unía al menor para después cruzar sus brazos en señal de enfado — Que hayamos aclarado nuestras diferencias no significa que tengas derecho a eso.

— Entiendo, Misaki — razonó volviendo a hacer lo mismo, haciendo que los nervios del de anaranjada cabellera se redujeran.

— M-Maldito mono — recitó con una pequeña vena creciendo en su frente — Yo me voy — manifestó dando una vuelta dando un paso hacia delante, siendo parado por el menor que le tomó del brazo.

— ¿Acaso no quieres saber eso que pareces no entender? — inquirió conectando sus miradas — Creo tener una forma perfecta para hacer que entiendas.

— Y bien, ¿Cuál es?

— Esta — susurró tomando de nuevo la barbilla del mayor delicadamente, plantando un beso en sus labios.

Yata Misaki creía que aquello debía ser una broma. ¿Acaso estaba soñando? No lo sabía, pero ni su orgullo fue capaz de hacer que se separara de los cálidos y suaves labios de Saruhiko, que al notar que era correspondido hizo que el beso fuera más profundo, obligando a Misaki a sujetar con fuerza los brazos del ojiazul.

Después de algunos segundos la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse, dejando como única prueba de su unión un pequeño hilo de saliva que lentamente fue rompiéndose.

Misaki bajó un poco la cabeza ruborizado. No solo por la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido visto por todos, sino también por las emociones que aquel gesto habían provocado en él.

Saruhiko lo miraba fijamente, sin deseo alguno de apartar la vista de las sonrojadas mejillas de su chico. Finalmente vio como él levantaba la cabeza y lo encaraba aún con las mejillas rojas.

 _Adorable_

— ¡Hey mono estúpido! ¿¡A qué diablos ha venido eso!? — cuestionó visiblemente cabreado escuchando una pequeña risita conocida proveniente de Saruhiko.

— Te dije que te lo diría de forma que lo entendieras, creo que más claro que eso no se puede ser. O a caso…¿quieres que lo repita? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— No, no quiero que lo hagas — negó fuertemente.

— Mentiroso — articuló únicamente su compañero.

— ¿¡Cómo me has…!? — intentó formular el mayor, pero le fue imposible, dado que de nuevo los labios de Saruhiko le impedían el decir palabra alguna.

— Si no querías que lo repitiera, dime, ¿por qué aceptas y correspondes cada beso? — inquirió acariciando la mejilla del contrario sin recibir respuesta — ¿Acaso necesita que te lo explique con palabras Misaki? Pues bien, te lo diré. Es simple. Tú eres mío, y punto.

— ¿Cómo que soy tuyo? — interrogó fulminándolo con la mirada.

— ¿No es obvio? Realmente si que no tienes experiencia alguna en las relaciones…

— ¿¡Quién está hablando aquí de relación!? — exclamó de nuevo el mayor siendo preso otra vez de Saruhiko, más precisamente de sus labios.

— Eres demasiado ruidoso Misaki — recitó el menor tomando la cintura del chico — ¿Por qué no dejas de gritar de una vez y admites que quieres que te siga besando?

— O-Obviamente porque no qui-quiero. Además esto es raro, ¡maldición! Somos dos hombres.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Cómo que `y´? Pues eso, se supone que los hombres no deben de estar con los hombres — articuló nervioso.

— ¿Quién dice eso si se puede saber? — inquirió el de oscura cabellera divertido.

— Pu-Pues…

— Nadie — respondió llamando la atención del de ojos avellana — Nadie lo dice porque no es verdad. Además…— musitó acercándose al oído del otro — Yo quiero estar contigo Misaki.

Mudo, así se quedo el de ojos castaños al escuchar aquello. Tenía razón, ¿qué les impedía estar juntos ahora? Sus clanes ya no existían, y sus diferencias habían sido solucionadas.¿Acaso no era eso suficiente?

Sonrió. Sin duda lo era.

— Eres mío Mi~sa~ki — pronunció volviendo a besar al del clan rojo.

— Solo con una condición — se safó mirando seriamente al azul que lo miraba extrañado — Si tú eres mío Saru.

Una sonrisa alegre decoró el rostro del ojiazul que después de asentir volvió a los labios de su hombre.

— Pero Misaki — lo llamó después de separarse — Te aviso que aquí el que domina soy yo.

— Maldito mono…— musitó avergonzado girando su rostro para después sonreír.

¿Qué más daba? Saruhiko era suyo y él era de él. ¿Qué más necesitaban? Con estar juntos era más que suficiente. Volverían a aquellos tiempos del pasado, pero esta vez ya no serían simples amigos, ni jamás lo volverían a ser, ya que la relación que les unía era mucho más fuerte.


End file.
